Object tracking has become increasingly prevalent in modern applications. This is particularly true in the field of vehicle tracking and surveillance. It is increasingly necessary for improved “triggering” to initiate and/or terminate image acquisition.
For example, in the cases of vehicle surveillance and traffic enforcement, an initial triggering step is generally required to mark the beginning of an event of interest. Several methods are known in the art for performing a triggering step. The most common of these is the use of an inductive loop located beneath the pavement of a road. Inductive loops can be expensive to install and maintain under the pavement. Therefore a need exists for an improved triggering system and method for traffic surveillance applications.